Sick
by prussiablu
Summary: What happens when you have a drunken Irish girl get sick? What to do? Maybe have a certain German there to take care of her? Just a little fluffy drabble written in my spare time. Germany/OC.


It's been yet **another** long time since I've been on fanfiction… -.-' Honestly, as much as I love writing fanfics, it's just not as easy as it used to be. With all the homework, piano lessons, and band—I haven't had much time to do anything.

So, I recently got _very_ into Axis Powers Hetalia. As usual, I _had_ to make a fancharacter. (I get really into this kinda stuff…)

**OH!** Also—I'd like to mention that I'm attempting _another_ **SonAmy** story that I've been in the progress of writing. So far, I only have half of the first chapter. I'm trying to flesh it out. As soon as I finish it, I wanna work out the kinks and _THEN_ post it! :D (Though, I'll prolly procrastinate as usual. :P)

_Anywho_—Hetalia isn't owned by me. It is owned by the lovely Hidekaz Himeruya—**a brilliant genius**!

Without further ado—I bring you yet another pointless little drabble!

LLLLL

**Sick**

A sick feeling rose from my stomach, causing me to bolt towards the bathroom. Into the porcelain toilet, I puked my guts out. This was something I was _very_ much used to.

"Aoife, are you alright?"

I looked up only to feel too sick and light-headed to see him. God, I really should quit… Eventually I'm going to kill myself from it.

"Fine," I croaked pitifully, my voice hoarse and barely audible.

His strong arms held me in a tight embrace, his fingers brushing my fiery curls from my face.

"_Mein Gott!_ You're burning up!"

"Ludwig," I said, struggling to get to my feet, "I'm fi-fine."

He pulled me back to him, this time lifting me up. Despite my protests, I was tucked into bed.

"Stop your vhining!" he chided in his thick German accent, "You're obviously sick!"

"B-but—"his hand covered my mouth.

"You're staying in bed, vhether you like it or not!"

I fell silent, turning onto my side and attempting to hide the childish tears.

"Aoife," he cooed gently, which was very unlike Germany, "I-I just va-vant you to get better…"

I felt his hand gingerly wipe away my tears.

"Vell, I'm going to make you some soup," he said, "It vill make you feel better."

"Wait, Ludwig!" I cried, grabbing his hand.

The German look down at me, very patiently waiting.

"Yeah," he queried, "Vhat is it, Aoife?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and knew that a very faint blush had sprinkled my face, making it glow more against the fevered flush.

"C-can you st-stay with me t-til I go to sl-sleep?" I asked, my face feeling hotter. Did the furnace magically turn on or something?

Germany gave a small smile and his azure eyes held a softness that I never knew they had, "Of course."

He knelt down beside my bed, holding my hand in his very large, calloused hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing I was gonna say would no doubt make me look stupid…

"Ludwig?"

He hummed a very tacit response.

"I'm cold," I whined immaturely. God, I felt like such a baby…

I swear I could feel the smirk on his face. I knew he would think me silly. I was about to open my eyes, but no longer felt his warm hand on mine. Without warning, his weight was on the other side of the bed and he had slipped under the covers.

"I can fix dat," he said flirtatiously.

All I could think was—_**Where did that come from?**_ Ludwig wasn't flirty. Not one bit. And yet—I felt his strong arms wrap around my tiny frame, holding me close to his chest. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I'd have a heart attack.

"Is dis better _mein liebe_?" he asked, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I blushed even more because of his little pet name he'd used. I opened my eyes to find his blue eyes staring into my bright green ones.

"Much. Thank you," I murmured sheepishly.

And before I knew it—I had fallen into a very peaceful sleep with Ludwig staying with me the entire time. With Ludwig with me, I knew everything was going to be alright. At that moment, I made myself—and Ludwig—a promise. I wasn't going to let my addiction ruin my life.

I had a reason to stop. That reason being Ludwig.

LLLLL

Well, I'd like anyone's opinion on it, really. Constructional criticism would be greatly appreciated; I want to know what I can do better.

I have this thing where I have these little ideas that strike me, I write them down, and VOILA! They become little drabbles! :D

Aoife, of course, is my fancharacter. And if you didn't quite figure it out—she's got a little alcohol problem. I'd also like to point out that I designed her to represent the Republic of Ireland, since Himeruya hasn't made an official Ireland character yet.

I dunno, I just liked the idea of Ireland.

_Mein Gott—My God_

_mein liebe—my love_

Again—I'd appreciate anyone that happens to come across this to leave me feedback! Thank you! :D

-Paramore ROXX my world


End file.
